Unforgettable
by CaptainTorozu
Summary: It all begin with a forbidden Altar. Brooklyn had thought him to be weird at first but she was wrong. After that day they don't see each other for a few months but they didn't plan on meeting again...why could it be fate that intertwines them? All Brooklyn know's is that she is about to go on the trip of a lifetime...a Unforgettable journey.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

**(The Doctor's P.O.V)**

**I hung up my trenchcoat and I slipped the camera around my neck.**

**On the monitor I saw that the tour group I was apart of was about to leave without me.**

**I hurried out of the TARDIS and locked it.**

**I finally was able to catch up with the tour group and by the looks of it everyone in the group was excited.**

**"I NEED YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE" Yelled a man at the front of the group with a deep spanish accent.**

**"I need to go over the rules!"**

**We all sighed.**

**"Don't wander off, Don't climb anything, Don't drink water from the springs, Don't touch the altars, but most of all...HAVE FUN!"**

**The tour began.**

**We stopped in front of a Altar.**

**"Why can't we touch the altars?" Asked a ginger girl in the group.**

**"Because every single one of them is CURSED."**

**Camera flashed capturing the altar freezing the moment in time on their cameras.**

**The rest of the group left but me and the ginger girl stayed.**

**As I pretended to take photos the girl climbed up the rocks to the altar and touched it.**

**When she climbed back down I walked over to her and scanned her with my Sonic Screwdriver.**

**"What was that noise?"**

**"It was my new flashlight, I was checking to see if it was working."**

**She gave me an odd look and then started to walk away.**

**I caught up to her.**

**"Sorry it's a new brand of flashlight."**

**"Oh really?...What's it called?"**

**"Um...Sonic Light."**

**She gave me another odd look.**

**We finally caught up with the group.**

**"Don't wander off I said and what do you two do? You wander off!" The tour guide said but he said it in Spanish.**

**The group started walking even further through the ruins.**

**"Now remember don't drink water from the springs and don't touch the altars" The tour guide said while glaring at me at the ginger.**

**Sudden;y there was a low rumbling heard.**

**"What was that?" asked the group.**

**"Just a small earthquake don't worry it's not dangerous."**

**Everyone but me and the Ginger walked slowly.**

**The rumbling came again but this time it was louder.**

**"GET OUT" the tour guide yelled.**

**We all turned and started running.**

**Me and the Ginger made it.**

**All of a sudden there was an explosion and everyone fell onto the gravel.**

**Once the dust settled I got up and noticed that the altar had moved and that it now was revealing a trap door.**

**END OF PART ONE**

A/N:{Hey everyone it's Torozu here! first things first go to Polyvore and search for

songs-of-time and search on my page for the set titled Brooklyn #1-2 that is the outfit that

Brooklyn is wearing in these first two parts of the story and it Looks like something is

going to go down but what could be on the other side of that trap door? Find out next

for reading the first part of the rewrite of this story! I decided to rewrite this

whole story and add more description and more character development I am excited to

post later chapters! Thanks for reading! I will see you guys next time!}


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Brooklyn's P.O.V**

"What just happened?" I questioned softly as I got up.

No answer.

"Follow me!" He said abruptly.

I managed to stand up without feeling like I was shaking after a few moments.

"What is it?"

"Look the altar moved and now there is a trapdoor of some sorts"

I took a few deep breaths "Are we going to go see what's on the other side of that trapdoor then?"

He looked at me and in his eyes I saw age and wonder which I have never seen in anyone else's eyes before.

"I will take that as a yes"

I slowly headed towards the trapdoor not knowing what was waiting beyond it.

"Ladies first" he smirked after opening the old wooden door.

I rolled my eyes slightly then descended down the dusty steps.

The hallway was pitch black but all of a sudden that buzzing noise came again and soon did the lights.

"What the heck,how did that happen?"

No answer but instead of looking behind me I decided to move forward.

The two of us soon came to a big round room and in the center of the room was a circle of ten mirrors.

"What is all of this, I mean why hide a bunch of mirrors underground?" I asked thinking it was a smart question.

"Good question but to be honest I have no idea...yet" He replied not taking his eyes off of the mirrors.

I watched as he made his way to the center of all the mirrors.

"Be careful we don't know why these are here or what they are for."

**The Doctor's P.O.V**

Walking into the center of all of those mirrors I saw 9 people from my past.

Little does the ginger know I was all of these people.

In the mirrors I saw all of my regenerations from my first to my current and 10th one.

I closed my eyes for a moment and thought of some of the times I had in each regeneration and when I opened them again I saw her standing next to each of my regenerations so far.

"Who are they?"

I could not tell her who they really were or at least not yet.

"Some old friends of mine that I am very close to."

She seemed to take my lie as truth.

The floor started shaking again which made some rocks fall from the ceiling.

Without question we both ran as fast as we can but before I ran I took a few seconds to glance at the mirrors one last time.

We both made it out safely and now we watched the altar move back into place covering the trap door for perhaps centuries more.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked me while catching her breath.

I quickly glanced behind me at the Tardis then back to her.

"Oh you know just some more travelling like I always do..." I started to say "...And what about you?"

She chuckled a little bit "after this I have a few more days here then it's back to my apartment in New York City for me so not much."

She smiled at me and I was about to ask her something when a stranger walked up to her.

"Brooklyn it's time to go I can't keep the taxi waiting much longer!"

"Okay I will be there in a few moments just keep stalling."

Her friend left and then she turned back to me.

"I guess this is it see you around...I never got your name"

"It's John...John Smith."

"I'm Brooklyn Myers and I got to go but I will hopefully see you around soon!"

And with that she ran off and now I was alone once more but little did I know I would be seeing her again very soon.

I walked into the Tardis and left for another adventure.

**END OF PART 2**

**A/N:{It looks like something is going to go on between The Doctor and Brooklyn and it also looks like they are going to meet again soon! anyways thank you guys for reading this chapter it means a lot to me and if you want to know what Brooklyn is wearing this chapter then go to my Polyvore account my username is songs-of-time and look for the set called Brooklyn #1-2 anyways thank you guys and gals once again for reading this and I will see you guys and gals next week for an update of another one of my Fan Fictions!**

**~Torozu}**


	3. Chapter 2

**Brooklyn's P.O.V**

I walked by and saw all the souvenirs I have obtained from my travels and I smiled as I saw all the memories.

I have always loved to travel because I love exploring new places and learning new things.

It's a good thing that my normal life isn't so bad and compared how it used to it's much better.

My parents divorced about 9 years ago and for a little while I thought the reason they divorced was my fault.

I learned at the age of 15 that it wasn't my fault but I had lived with that thought for 5 years but I had come to terms with everything and I realized that everything was okay and that I still love my Mom and Dad just as much as I did before and they love me so why would anything change?

I got bullied in Middle School and High School and it has changed me emotionally but now that I am older I try my best to not let the things that affected me in the past affect me in the present but sometimes I can't control the thoughts.

Everyday I try my best to be a better person than I was yesterday and for the most part it works.

I can't stop thinking about the man that I met something about him seemed so interesting and something was drawing me to know more about him.

I keep hoping that one day I will meet him again.

But what if he finds out secrets I would rather keep hidden but I bet that he has got some secrets as well that he would rather not tell.

I took a few deep breaths and went on my way to work.

But before I had left my apartment a letter slipped under the door.

I opened the door and looked around to see if the person was still around but they were not.

I picked up the envelope which had my name on i written in cursive but it also said to open it in 5 years so I just slipped it into my pocket after closing the door.

For now all I could do is wait for him to come back and somehow I know that I will see him again but next time it will change my life forever.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

_A/N{It looks like Brooklyn is going to be meeting The Doctor again soon and who could of sent her that letter only time will tell and hopefully she can find out soon and also thank you guys so much for reading this chapter I know that this isn't my most popular story but it is one of my favorites so I thank those of you who have read it and are fans of it anyways if you want to see Brooklyn's outfit for this chapter go to my Polyvore my username is "songs-of-time" and look for the set called "Fan Fiction Character Brooklyn #3" Anyways thank you guys so much for reading and supporting all of my stories it means a lot to me and I will update one of my other Fan Fictions really soon!_

_~Torozu}_


	4. Chapter 3

Brooklyn's P.O.V

_Today was like any other day, I woke up, got ready,went to work._

_I have been working the same job for almost two years and don't get me wrong I love the job but I know it is not what I want to do forever._

_"Your late Brooklyn" My manager called out from across the diner._

_I grabbed my apron from behind the counter and started taking orders left and right._

_Gloria would never fire me I know that for sure because before she told me I was a really good waitress and knew how to communicate with the customers._

_Gloria was a really nice lady don't get me wrong but she can have her moments of hot headedness but she is one of my friends._

_Today was not a particularly busy day in the diner but it was enough to keep me busy until lunch time._

Sooner than I knew it I was walking home from work like I do every other night,I live in a big city and every day I remember why I moved here and a little smile appeared on my face but it soon disappeared when I walked by an alleyway and heard a loud crashing noise.

"Hello?" I called out, but there was no answer.

I took a few steps into the alleyway "Do you need some help? and still there was no answer.

I heard another crashing noise and I ran forward but to my surprise I found nothing except a blue phone booth.

"What the hell is this doing here?" I muttered under my breath.

Just then some creature of extraterrestrial origin or something threw me against the wall and its hand was around my neck.

"Where is he!" It yelled

"I don't know who your talking about!"

"Don't lie to me or I will kill you!"

My eyes widened as he threw me on the floor and without looking I could tell I was bleeding for scrapping against the rubble.

Just then the alien standing over me was replaced with a man but not just any man it was John.

"John? what are you doing here?" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

He lead me into the blue box and I was shocked with it being bigger on the inside.

John took care of my wound and after he was done he finally spoke.

"What were you doing out there?"

"I thought someone needed help how was I suppose to know there was an Alien there?"

He took a few moments to reply "Your right,but out of all the people I didn't expect it to be you but I will admit im glad your safe, you can go now."

I stood up to leave but when I got to the door I immediately turned around "Can I go with you?"

"Go where?"

"traveling with you,last time when you told me you were going to still travel a part of me wanted to say I wanted to come with you but you left before I could say anything so can I go with you?"

Just then someone knocked on the door of what I later came to know as the Tardis.

"Lock that door and come up here."

I locked it and sprinted to the console.

Soon enough we were somewhere new.

"Thank you for saving me John."

"Call me The Doctor or if you must Doctor."

I smiled "Okay Doctor where are we going?"

"Somewhere you have never been before!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N: {Finally Brooklyn and The Doctor are traveling together but where is the first place they are going to go on their travels together? Only time will tell and also sorry for the long Hiatus on this story I will try my best to update my stories more thanks for being my fans and for continuing to read my stories :)**

**~CaptainTorozu}**


End file.
